You've Learned It From The Queen
by GilmoreJunkieJavaGirls
Summary: A young Lorelai is going to a party. I don't think she's a little angel... Rating is R to be on the safe side.


**Summary:** A young Lorelai is going to party. I don't believe she was a little angel.

**Disclaimer: **Lorelai, Emily and Richard aren't mine, the rest is.

**Author's Note: **This is just a one-shot, rated R because of the language, drugs and (mild) sexual situations. I think for the balance this is a good different Lorelai, because a lot of people don't mention in Lorelais youth the partying stuff. So that's why I do. Maybe it's not this way in the US, I wouldn't know. Never been there. But I think people do the same things in different countries, right?

I did consider not-posting, 'cause I don't think people like the look of a smoking, drinking and drug-using Lorelai. But just for the few people who do: it's here.

Please ignore the grammar and focus on the storyline!

* * *

**The Master And The Student**

"_Come on Lor, you have to come with me! It's gonna be the talk of the school Monday! Think about it; free drinks, cute boys – it's gonna be heaven!"_ my friend, Bridget, says. And I have to say, it does sound good.

"_Sure, wait for me around nine by the house, just be careful for Adolf and Eva"_ I say with a grin. I'll just sneak out the window; I've been doing that a lot lately.

"_See ya, and I swear, if you wear something fabulous and maybe a little – lot – skin showing I don't see how Tim can be able to resist you!", _Bridget says with a wink.

I smile back, and I can feel my face blushing; just a little. I do make sure to hide that, because Bridget can't see that. She's perfect about the whole subject of boys. She has a lot of experience, 'cause no boy, and I can say for sure: no boy, has ever rejected Bridget Parnall.

Well, I know boys like to look at me too, but I'll probably be forever in the shadow of her. She's like the cool, older sister I haven't. A mentor. She'd set up my first date – followed by my first kiss – for me, and learnt me a hair flip nobody of the male-sex can resist. She'd take me to my first big party, where I got so drunk I couldn't see straight until noon the other day. She's kind of my hero.

Its seven P.M and I just told my parents goodnight, and tells them that I'm gonna do my homework and then straight to bed. They're so naïve that there's almost no honour in it for me to sneak out. Almost.

I'm standing before my closet, ready to put out the box with cute clothing I hide. After making a lot of couples, I decide to go for the red leather miniskirt and a very small black top I like.

I'm going to my bathroom and put on my make-up. A lot of mascara, eye shadow and powder later I'm done. When I look in the mirror I see a fourteen-year old girl who transferred to at least sixteen. I feel good about tonight.

It's nine and I've just sneak out of my window successfully. Bridget is indeed waiting, and a minute later we're driving with full speed away. She looks at me and looks approving. "You're a babe Lor; watch Tim falling down to your feet! Just one thing…"

She's driving with one hand on the wheel and looks at the same time in her purse.

"_Get the wheel Lorelai, I have to get something!"_

She's freaking me out here, but I have to be cool. Nothings gonna happened, there's almost no traffic. Finally Bridget gets up again, with in her hand a bra.

"_Here Lor, just put this on. It's a special one, and it does make wonders with your size."_

A little clumsy I take my old bra – while my shirt is still on – off and put the thing on. Watching in the side-mirror of the car I see that my breast size looks like two sizes bigger. I felt more self-confident than before.

"_Thanks Bridg! It does look good, doesn't?" _

"_It looks like the student someday will overtake the master Lor!"_

"_Ah, I don't believe that." _But I do hope I'll be at the same level as her. Who doesn't?

We hear the music from far away. There are cars speeding to Patricia Hallams house, who's hosting the party. When we arrive I see a lot of drunk people, and it's only half past nine. I'm used to that, this isn't my first party. And I know for a fact that in a couple of hours I will look like them too; just a drunk person – hopefully making out with Tim.

"_Come on girl, let the party started!"_ Bridget said full-confident when we walk in the house. The room is getting quieter. Almost everyone is looking at Bridget – and me. I put on my brave face and smile a little. Bridget takes me by the hand and is taking me to the bar, where we take a beer. The room is just as loud as before, and I'm glad about that. It's weird to be the centre of attention, and it's almost weirder 'cause I know its Bridget where it's all about. She's the queen, I'm her baby. And so I become, slowly, a princess.

I'm scanning the room for people I know. A lot of the people here are going to my school, and there are a few people I saw on previous parties. And there is Tim, who looks amazing. Brown hair, tall, and the muscles! I run a hand trough my hair to make sure it's okay, and I prepare for a hairflip. I see that Bridget finished her drink, and in one gulp my glass is empty too.

"_Shall we?" _I say, while I wink in the direction of Tim.

"_Who's the cute boy Tim's talking to?"_

"_I guess you find out in a minute."_

"_Oh yeah. Lets shall!"_

I feel calm and self-confident. Who's Tim anyway? It's not like I want a full relationship with him, I just want to kiss him. Etcetera.

"_Hi Tim, and hello gorgeous! Want to dance?" _Bridget says with a big accent on 'hello'. And of course the boy can't refuse her. I'm on my own now.

"_Hi! Tim isn't? I'm Lorelai"_ I say like I don't know him. _"Wanna dance?" _Oh, that was the perfect hair flip! I mean it, World Series!

"_I know that, and who am I to refuse a beautiful lady?" _Ah, that's a good, yet standard answer. No brownie points for this, but he already has like thousand for his looks. And he said yes, so I'm happy. He placed his hand on the small of my back and directs me to de dancefloor.

While we're dancing I make sure there's always contact between us. If it's between my back and his chest or my arms around his neck, I don't care. And he certainly don't mind either, 'cause he holds me all the time.

After five songs or something, I'm getting tired and dance a little slower. Tim must pick up the sign and ask if I would like a drink.

"_Gin-martini please." _I answer with a sweet smile.

A minute later he's back, and gives me my drink. We drank it in a comfortable silence and he looks like he wants to ask me something. That's what makes him so cute – he's a little bit shy around girls. Maybe that's only an act, 'cause I've seen him with a lot of girls, but it works for him.

I give him a smile.

"_Thanks for the drink."_

"_Your more than welcome. Have I told you already that you look stunning tonight? Of course you look always beautiful but…" _

Ah that's so sweet. I sense a moment here – a moment I want to use.

"_Thanks! So you've noticed me heu?" _I said it more like a statement than a question.

He chuckled a little, a very cute chuckle may I add.

"_It's hard not to. In case you didn't look in the mirror lately: you're not so bad on the eyes."_

"_Flattery will get you everywhere, my friend."_

A slow song came up, and he asked me if I wanted to dance again. And who am I to say no to those pretty blue eyes?

When I look around I see a couple of couples doing very coupling things, (how many times can you say 'couple'?) and I see that he sees it to.

"_What do you think of, emmh, kissing in public? I mean, do you think it's gross or are you against it or-… " _Okay, this is good! If I understand it right he's figuring out if he can kiss me right now. And in such a sweet, subtle way…"

"_It's nothing to be ashamed of, I mean, I think a boy who doesn't show his feelings in public is a big no… It's… fun." _Damn! Wrong word! 'Fun', how lame is that? How could I be so fucking stupid? Aargh just so--. And my thoughts were cut short by his mouth on mine. Correction: his open mouth on mine. Almost immediately I kiss him back and let my tongue massage his, just like he does with mine.

After a minute we broke apart and I noticed the song was over and there was a faster song. Not in the mood for that we go to the side.

"_Lorelai, would you like to come outside? I'll like you to introduce you to a couple of buddies."_

"_Sure, lead the way." _

He takes my hand and leads me outside. When we're in the garden I see Bridget, Lucy and Tiffany (whom I know from school) and five guys I don't know.

"_Hey Lor, hi Tim!" _Bridget speaks when she sees us. She looks a little tipsy, but after two drinks in a short period of time I myself feel a little light-headed.

"_Hi Bridg! Are you behaving yourself?" _I ask a little joking.

"_Of course sweety, you know me right?" _she says while she put her arms around the boy I saw her earlier with. Soon they were playing kissy-face, and I remember that I still have a cute guy behind me who has his arms around me.

"_Hey, you want a cigarette?" _he asks me.

"_Yeah, sure." _I know that I've my own cigarettes in my purse, but this is better. Let the boy play a man, and offer me a cigarette. I like the whole old-fashion idea.

After kissing for a while, Tims buddies were getting bored and begin to push us to break us apart.

"_Time for some real fun guys!" _One of the boys (I believe it's Thomas, but I'm not really sure) says.

"_And girls…" _Bridget replays dryly.

"_What would fun be without girls?" _Bridgets lover answers

"_That's what I wanted to hear cuty-pie." _Men, she's already in her 'cuty-pie'-state. That means she had a lot of drinks already. I surely know the Bridget-guide.

"_Lets bail, I know a place where is fun. Actually, I've got the fun here in my pocket, but I prefer not to get caught by police, you move your asses!" _a weird, pale boy says. Of course I know where he's talking about, I'm not twelve anymore. I get an exited feeling, a big 'haha'-feeling towards my parents. I swear, they will get a stroke if they will see me smoking pot. There are times when I hope they'll just walk in: when I smoke, when I'm about to go any further with a boy. And at the same time I don't want that they walk in; I can't even imagine the yelling and I would be so embarrassed. So I just keep a 'haha'-feeling behind their back.

In five minutes we're standing in a circle taking the joint over from each other. I did this once before, just a few drags. I remember I was so nauseous from it, and all that I could do was throw up. Not one of my glamorous moments, I can just hope that this time is better.

Twenty minutes and five drags later I still don't feel anything. Well, lets say I don't feel much, and what I feel can come from the alcohol. Some of the people here are getting really weird: screaming, puking, crying. Others are just very high, they're looking really content. I'm glad I've decided to take it easy. Tim is one of the content people, he looks so calm. The joint (who's almost done) is coming to our side, and Tim takes a drag and blows it in my mouth. It takes all my self-control not to cough, 'cause the smoke is going straight to my trachea. I take a drag myself and give the joint to somebody else.

Ten minutes later I'm sitting on the ground, afraid to lose my balance. I feel so light-headed, everything looks a little vague. A weird feeling of calm is coming over me. I see Bridget and waggle to her. Then I see that she's pretty going at it right there with her loverboy (I still don't know his name – or I don't remember it). It's a cute sight, so I look around to search Tim. He's standing a few steps away, and when I reach him I lose my balance and fall at the ground, putting him with me. He's lying on top off me – just the place I had in mind. Lips connecting, tongues battling – the breezy night isn't so breezy anymore. He flips over so now I'm lying above him. When I feel his hands under my skirt on my ass I have to remember myself to breathe. I react by putting my hands under his shirt to massage his chest. It's like suddenly everything is quiet around us, I'm only focusing on Tim.

I know that I'm not going all the way here, after all – this is a public place. And I don't wanna go all the way with Tim, 'cause I want to be in love with the first boy I'm going there. Sure, I've gone pretty far; there are a few guys who've seen me naked, but the real thing is to big. I'm fourteen for gods sake!

When I feel Tims hands in my panties I think it's time to back off. The fact that a couple of boys are looking at us don't help either.

I break the kiss and whisper in broken sentences: _"Public place, horny guys are ogling us."_

"_So… Let them ogling, they may learn something from it." _He moans breathless. I can feel how hard he is, and I do feel sorry for him. But, I have my priorities, even when I'm drunk and a little stoned in the grass above a boy who has his hands on private arias.

"_Not gonna happen, sorry boy."_

"_Fine, come on." _

We stand up and I feel a little bit more by my senses.

"_Damn, I really need to sober up before I can climb in my window" _I groan. I recognize the place where we are: it's the little playground behind my school. I know that there's a lake behind the park.

"_Hey, what do you think of a little swim?" _I grin naughty. Not waiting for his answer I take his hands and pull him with me.

When we arrive at the lake I started to take my clothes off. Looking beside me I see that Tim is doing the same. Leaving only my panties and bra on (I don't want to give him a wrong idea, after all I'm a good girl – kind of.) I dive in the water. The cold overtake my body; I begin to shiver and there are Goosebumps on my arms. Immediately my mind is clear.

With a big splash Tim dives in the water too, swimming to me.

"_Good idea, wasn't it?" _I ask while my teeth are chattering.

"_Yeah great, can we go out now?" _He says a little sarcastic. His eyes are still standing weird in his head: he has taken a lot more drags of the joint than I did.

I put my clothes back on and suddenly I feel tired. I take me watch out of my purse and see that it's three o'clock.

"_I have to go to home, can you walk me? It's ten minutes walking from here. I really don't feel like walking on my own in the night…"_

"_Yeah sure, lets go." _I see that he's disappointed he isn't going to get lucky. To bad for him, it isn't gonna happen tonight – not with me anyway. He's a cute, good-looking boy, but certainly not a soul mate. Fun for a night.

Ten minutes later we're in my street.

"_Thanks for tonight and bringing me home, I had a great time."_

"_Yeah ehh me too. So I'll see you at school?"_

"_Yeah, maybe. Bye!" _I kiss him on his cheek and walk down the tree below my balcony. After a climb (I'm trained, so I get up the balcony without problems) I open my window and walk into my room. After changing from my clothes to a robe (not forget to give Bridget the bra back) I headed in my bathroom to remove my make-up.

Looking fourteen again I changed into my pyjama's and lay in my bed. Soon I felt asleep, knowing that tomorrow I'll have to face an un-knowing Emily and Richard, and play the perfect daughter. Like they will ever believe that.

END


End file.
